Period
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Every month for about a week Korra acts...strange. Mako notices this and puts two and two together after a while.


Practice was going as usual until about halfway through.

Korra and Mako were sparring while Bolin kept the time. The girl was giving it her all, sending kicks and punches and dodging almost everything. Then, just before she was about to throw another punch, she froze and put on an "oh fuck" face. Mako stopped attacking and crossed his arms and Bolin just looked at her.

"Uh, er…be right back," she said before running out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Bolin asked, raising a brow at Mako.

The firebender shrugged and answered, "How should I know?"

A few minutes later Korra reappeared. She had changed out of her practice gear.

"Korra-" Mako began, but she cut him off.

"I, uh, gotta go. Sorry," she said quickly before disappearing.

Mako scratched the back of his head, his other hand on his hip.

"I guess that means we're done practice," Bolin said.

"Guess so…"

* * *

It happened again during a match a month or two later. It was the last round and Bolin had been knocked out of the ring, Mako teetering at the edge. Korra was in the zone in front of him and was slowly being pushed back.

Then the "oh fuck" face appeared again and she stopped attacking for a couple seconds. That moment of pause made the other team stop their attacks too, in a bout of confusion. Until, of course, Korra sent them flying off the back of the ring and into the water, ending the round and winning the game for the Fire Ferrets.

The moment they got off the ring she tossed her helmet and ran.

The brothers just gave each other very confused looks.

* * *

The following month it happened AGAIN. Mako and Korra were walking under the roofed walkways of one of the buildings on the island, talking about just random stuff, when Korra cut off in the middle of a word with a soft curse.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she said before hurrying off.

Mako watched her go, hands in his pockets, brow raised. "What is with her…" he muttered.

Korra came back a few minutes later and they continued their walk.

"What was that about?" Mako asked after a short silence.

"Oh, er…n-nothing," Korra stuttered.

"…." The firebender grunted and they finished their walk in silence.

* * *

The next time was different.

Mako and Bolin had gone to the island when Korra didn't show up for practice. They found her in her room on her bed in a fetal position.

"You all right there?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing great," she grumbled. "Spirits. I hate cramps," she added after a moment, almost too quiet to be heard.

Bolin gave a questioning look and Mako cocked a brow at her.

"Ugh. You can go. I'm fine, seriously," she said after a moment. Her tone told them it was a command, not a suggestion. With a shrug, Mako left, followed by Bolin.

Korra groaned and fell onto her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow. "Fuck my life," she mumbled into it.

* * *

The following month Korra had showed up to practice, but she ended up sitting on the ground against the wall clutching her stomach in pain.

Bolin wasn't there that day because he was watching Pabu, who had hurt himself the day before. So Mako and Korra were by themselves, and the boy was currently standing about a yard or so in front of the Avatar, a hand on his hip.

Korra gave him a look when she noticed him just standing there.

He raised a brow and said, "What?"

She just snorted in response.

After a few minutes she asked, "Have you not pieced things together yet?"

"Er…I was thinking, and I'm pretty sure I put two and two together," he answered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah? Well tell me what you think," she told him.

"D…Do I really have to?" he sighed.

"Yes."

"Ugh. Fine. You're on your period, aren't you?" he guessed, followed by a embarrassed grumble.

She gave a small laugh. "Bingo," she said before another pain shot through her and she took a sharp breath.

"You know, you can tell me when this happens. I'll let you take off practice," he said, his cheeks a slight tint of pink.

"Hey," she said, "I'll just get used to it."

He just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, we can't do anything while you're like that," he said, walking to the wall beside he to lean against it.

"Oh…shut up," she huffed, looking up at him with a pout.

He chuckled and said, "Have I ever told you your pout is adorable?"

"…Heh. No, you haven't," she said. "But, thanks."

"Mm."

"…You know, I kind of like making you feel awkward and embarrassed," Korra said after a moment.

"…And why's that?" Mako asked.

"It's cute."

"…" He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"It's true."

* * *

author's note: This was a silly request. I had fun with it haha


End file.
